The Difference Between Twins
by Sempre
Summary: Fred is certain there is no way anyone can tell him and George apart, especially Katie Bell. But what can she say to prove him wrong? One-shot fluff Fred/Katie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, whether it is the series or the characters. If I did, I'd be a millionaire with a mansion on top of a hill. I have no shame.

* * *

The Different Between Twins

A One-Shot By: Sempre

The music was slowly fading from Fred Weasley's ears as he made his way up the staircase towards the Gryffindor common room and away from the Great Hall. While the events this evening had been entertaining for a few hours, he found that it was time to let Angelina roam free (specifically to the Durmstrang who had been eyeing her the entire night who she flocked too as soon as Fred announced his departure) and to go to the common room to open his secret stash of Firewhiskey hidden in his trunk.

"Banana fritters," Fred announced as he approached the Fat Lady, who swung her door open for him as he stepped closer. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon," She announced as Fred waved her off. "I've got better things to do than watch people be romantic on a dance floor, especially my younger sibling," Fred responded, cringing at the thought of Neville and Ginny dancing in front of him.

The front of the common room was quiet; Fred guessed that everyone was still at the ball or they were in their dormitories having their own parties since third years and under weren't allowed to attend the ball unless invited.

That is why a figure sitting on a chair by the fire surprised Fred. She had on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt with her hair pulled back into an elegant up-do, her bangs sweeping across her forehead. Fred stood there for a moment and watched her. She had her feet pulled up onto the chair and a book across them, her eyes scanning the pages intently. She had yet to notice him as she turned the page of her book, biting down gently on her bottom lip as she read.

He stood there for a few moments, arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted as he pondered. What was she doing up here by herself? She should be having fun down at the ball, which didn't end for another two hours or so… so what was she doing up here?

"You didn't go to the Yule Ball, Bell?" Fred remarked as he jumped over the back of the couch and plummeted onto the cushions.

Katie raised her head at the sudden interruption of her silence, and gave a gentle smile as she saw the redhead approaching. "Hi, Fred," She greeted him kindly before glancing down at her book. "I did go for a while, but I needed to get my Charms homework finished before class tomorrow."

"How do you know I'm not George?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katie glanced over at him, the corners of her lips tugging up into a smile. "It's because I can tell you and George apart." She glanced back down at her book, staring at the sentence she had left off at.

"We're identical," Fred pointed out with a laugh as he leaned back to extend his body on the couch. "There's no way you can actually tell us apart."

"Actually, I can," Katie remarked with a shrug of her shoulders, her eyes never leaving the book. She flipped to the next page and stayed silent.

"Oh really, now?" He asked, smirking wide at her.

"Yes, really."

"Then enlighten me, Bell," Fred said, turning his body to face her. "I'm _dying_ to know how you can supposedly tell me and my _identical_ twin apart."

"I can't give away my secrets, Fred," She chuckled, shaking her head. "That's what makes this all the more fun."

"Makes what all the more fun?" He questioned.

"Watching you squirm in anticipation because you know you can't fool me," Katie responded.

"You're a bit cocky, Bell," Fred responded with a grin wide across his face. "Besides, you can't even tell that I am apparently _squirming_ under your duress."

"I think you'd rather be off squirming around with Angelina," Katie responded without a moment to spare. "I thought she was your date tonight. Where'd she go?"

"She's off dancing with a Durmstrang who she's been interested in for the last month or so," Fred sighed. "Besides, we went as friends. Nothing personal for either of us. Where's your date?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders in silent defeat. Fred felt his chest tighten as he asked, "What happened?"

"We had a fun time for the first hour or so… and then he just kind of disappeared," Katie said, glancing back down at her book. "I caught him coming out of the broom closet with a Hufflepuff while I was headed to the restroom."

"Well, he's missing out," Fred announced and Katie beamed at him.

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Of course," He responded. "Any guy would be lucky to have the wonderful Miss Bell on their arm."

The two went silent for a few moments, Katie glancing back down at her book and Fred looking towards the fireplaces, watching the embers crackling.

"You have higher cheekbones than your brother does," Katie said suddenly.

"What?" Fred asked, glancing back over at her with another raise of an eyebrow.

"Your cheekbones are a bit higher than George's," Katie repeated. "It's not too noticeable until you are standing right next to each other and you both smile. Your cheeks get a little puffier than his because of it."

"That's it?" Fred laughed. "That's the only way you can supposedly tell us apart?"

"I'm not finished," She said adamantly. "The tip of your nose points up slightly, whole George's points down. You also have a bit of a bump on the bridge of your nose… did you break it before?"

"When I was ten," Fred confirmed quietly, staring straight at the chaser. "I could have sworn my mum fixed it up to par."

"It's not too noticeable," She assured him finally raising her glance to watch him instead of her book. "You look fine."

Fred blinked his eyes, remaining silent as he listened to the fifth year speak. How was it that she could have noticed all these things about him, but he had never taken the time to stop and notice her?

"Shall I continue?" Katie asked.

"Hit me with your best shot, Bell."

"You and George may have the same eyes, but yours are darker than George's," Katie continued. "His eyes have a bit of their own glow in them, while yours are mysterious. They make a person wonder about you. I've wondered a bit about you since we first met on the Quidditch pitch my first year. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I do," Fred responded with a quick nod of his head.

"As I recall, you attempted to push me off my broom because you told Oliver it would 'spunk me up'… what does that even mean?"

They laughed together and Fred shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know what I was thinking when I told Oliver that," He said.

"That was the first time you smiled at me," Katie said quietly. "Speaking of which… your upper lip is straight while George's has a downwards curve in the middle. His reminds me of a heart."

"What does mine remind you of?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Katie replied. "It's just… it's straight; it's to the point. It's everything that you aren't." She gave a soft laugh.

Fred felt his mouth open slightly, but he couldn't form any words to properly announce how he was feeling. His mouth soon felt dry and he had to swallow to gain sense back into it.

"You looked surprised," Katie said, her eyes sparkling with delight. She leaned forward and mockingly asked, "Did I _shock_ you, Weasley?"

Fred stayed silent.

"Really, Fred," she said with a soft sigh, closing her book and pushing herself to her feet. She locked eyes with him and gave him another toothy smile. "It's not that hard."

As she walked away, she paused for a moment and glanced over her shoulder to look at a dumbfounded Fred, who was still watching her leave.

"You're also the only twin who calls me Bell, by the way. George calls me Katie," She gave a soft giggle. "If you want to attempt to trick me sometimes, maybe you should do that, too." With that, she made her way up the steps toward her dormitory, leaving Fred with a remaining dumbfounded look on his face. It took a few moments for the words to slip out, but they finally did as he gave a sigh full of awe, defeat and wonder.

"Bloody Hell."

* * *

And there you go! It's something I literally thought up and typed within an hour.

Please comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
